Packet policers may limit network traffic arriving at a router, to protect the router and the network, by dropping packets. The packets dropped by a packet policer may include malicious attack traffic as well as critical network signaling packets and/or system control packets. Dropping malicious packets while preserving non-malicious packets may be critical to the operation of devices and the network. Identification of unwanted individual suspicious packets may consume an unreasonable quantity of system resources.